


Teilzeitsklavin

by NelaNequin



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Edge Play, F/F, F/M, Modern Setting, Multi, Polyamory, slave play
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelaNequin/pseuds/NelaNequin
Summary: Nadja ist devot, extrem masochistisch und hat einige extreme Fantasien, was ihr das Sexleben jedoch frustrierend macht, da sie nie einen romantischen Partner gefunden hat, der bereit war, ihre Fantasien zu erfüllen. Zwar hat sie eine Lösung gefunden, weiß jedoch zu gut, dass diese nicht auf ewig halten wird.Dennoch besucht sie seit zwei Jahren ab und an Andre und Irena über die Wochenenden, ein Paar mit ihrerseits einigen stark sadistischen Neigungen.In Nadjas normalem Umfeld, sei es an der Uni oder im Freundeskreis weiß niemand davon. Natürlich nicht. Und dann taucht Kai in ihrem Leben auf ...





	1. Chemiker, Prüfungsstress & Verabredungen

Nadja erlaubte es sich aufzuatmen, als sie den Prüfungsraum verließ. Es war vorbei. Eine weitere Prüfungsphase geschafft und ihr Hirn fühlte sich an, wie komplett geschmolzen.

Auf dem Flur erlaubte sie es sich durchzuatmen, schloss die Augen, zählte bis drei und ging dann zum Fensterbrett hinüber, um auf ihre Mitbewohnerin zu warten, die noch nicht fertig gewesen war. Lang konnte sie nicht mehr brauchen, immerhin endete die Prüfung offiziell in fünf Minuten.

Sie öffnete ihren Zopf und ließ ihr braunes Haar locker über ihre Schultern fallen, ehe sie ihr ihr Handy hervorholte und wieder anschaltete. Küstner, einer der Dozenten, hatte die Prüfung betreut. Er war notorisch dafür, dass er überempfindlich bezüglich der Handys war. Er hatte angeblich einmal jemanden durchrasseln lassen, der sein Handy vor der Prüfung nicht abgestellt hatte.

Müde sah sie aus dem Fenster, wo dicke Gewitterwolken den Himmel verdeckten. Sie hatte in der letzten Woche zu wenig Schlaf bekommen. Man hatte sie ja gewarnt, dass das Chemie-Studium stressig war, und diesbezüglich nicht unterschrieben. Anders als Steffi hatte sie zumindest überhaupt schlafen können – und sei es nur, indem sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, alle Fächer mit guten Noten zu bestehen.

Endlich forderte ihr Handy sie auf, ihre PIN einzugeben. Sie tat es, auch wenn sich das Handy schon vorher mit dem Uni-WLAN verband. Eine Nachricht erschien oben in der Actionleiste. WhatsApp. Gleich sechs neue Nachrichten aus drei verschiedenen Chats.

Sie sah nach. Eine Nachricht von ihrem Bruder mit „Toi toi toi“, die sie leider nicht vor der Klausur gesehen hatte. Sie antwortete mit einem Smiley und einem Daumen-Hoch-Emoji. Dann eine Nachricht von einem Kumpel, Christian, ob sie abends zum Filmschauen vorbeikommen wollte. Sie ließ es erst einmal aus, darauf zu antworten, hatte sie doch schon anderes geplant.

Dann drei Nachrichten von Irena, die sie allerdings meistens Irene nach englischer Aussprache nannte. „Andre hat heute Abend noch eine Besprechung und kommt später“, las sich die erste. Dann die zweite: „Ich wollte heute Abend Reisauflauf machen.“ Die dritte: „Irgendwelche Sonderwünsche?“

Nadja grinste leicht, als sie die Nachrichten las. Sie spürte Vorfreude in sich aufkommen. Vorfreude auf den Abend. „Ok“, antwortete sie. In der nächsten Nachricht schrieb sie: „Reisauflauf klingt gut. Gibt es Nachspeise?“

Zu ihrer Überraschung las Irene die Nachrichten direkt. Irene arbeitete in einer Bank und hatte oftmals keine Zeit sofort zu antworten, doch dieses Mal erschien nach ein paar Sekunden die Anmerkung, dass Irene eine Antwort schrieb, unter dem Namen. Dann: „Ich dachte du wärst das Dessert.“ Dahinter ein Zwinkersmiley, dann ein Emoji mit Kussmund.

Kurz schoss die Röte in Nadjas Wangen. „Unfair“, schrieb sie.

Ein lachendes Emoji folgte. „Wir müssen schauen, ob eine Sklavin sich ein Dessert verdient“, antwortete Irene dann. „Oder ob man von ihr isst.“ Wieder der Zwinkersmiley.

„Natürlich, Meisterin“, schrieb Nadja zurück.

Ein weiterer Kussmund kam zurück. „So ist es brav.“ Eine weitere Nachricht wurde geschrieben. „Dein Pferdchen wartet schon.“

Wieder grinste Nadja, doch bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Prüfungsraum. Dem allgemeinen Kramen und Zurechtrücken von Stühlen im Inneren nach zu Urteilen, waren ihre Kommilitonen gerade mit der Prüfung fertig geworden.

Um nicht zu riskieren, dass jemand ihre Nachrichten sah, packte Nadja ihr Handy weg und wartete auf Stefanie.

Keine halbe Minute später kam diese aus dem Raum. Stefanie hatte einen kräftigeren Körperbau als sie, aber wie sie braunes Haar, nur dass es bei ihr von blonden Strähnen durchbrochen wurde. Gerade sah sie sich um und grinste Nadja zu. Auch sie erlaubte sich, tief durchzuatmen und kam dann zu ihr herüber. „Alles okay? Du bist früher raus.“

Nadja zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war fertig bis auf Aufgabe 3 und hatte keine Ahnung wie ich das machen soll.“ Sie seufzte. „Also dachte ich, ich geh auf Lücke und gebe ab, bevor meine Kopfschmerzen noch schlimmer werden.“

„Dann hoff mal, dass du den Rest richtig hast“, erwiderte Steffi und knuffte sie in die Seite. „Was sagst du, Mensa, bevor's überfüllt wird?“

Nadja nickte. „Klingt gut.“

Gemeinsam redeten sie über die Aufgaben der Klausur, verglichen Lösungen und Ansätze, während sie den Flur und dann zum Aufzug gingen. Sie fuhren zum Erdgeschoss herunter, um dort das Hauptgebäude zu betreten, wo sich auch die Mensa befand.

„Aber das wichtigste“, schloss Stef, als sie sich zwei Tablette nahmen und in die Schlange vor der Essensausgabe einreihten, „jetzt sind Ferien. Also ein paar Wochen ohne Büffeln!“

„Nur mit zwei Ausarbeitungen und einer Laborarbeit“, merkte Nadja an.

Steffi verdrehte die Augen. „Musst du einem denn alles verderben?“

„Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass du nicht abhebst“, meinte Nadja und grinste sie an.

„Ja ja.“ Stef seufzte, wurde dann aber von der Auslage abgelenkt.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie die Teller beladen. Nun, zumindest Steff hatte ein Stück Lasagne, einen Salat und eine Nachspeise auf ihren Teller gepackt, zusammen mit einem Glas Cola, während Nadja es bei einem Salat mit Hühnchenstreifen und einer Orangenschorle belassen hatte.

Natürlich entging das Steff nicht. „Willst du jetzt irgendwie so tun, als seist du auf Diät?“

Nadja schenkte ihr einen Seitenblick. „Nein. Aber ich bin heute Abend schon zum Essen verabredet, weshalb ich mich jetzt nicht vollfressen muss.“

„Ah.“ Stef steuerte einen Tisch in der Nähe des Fensters, gegen das nun vereinzelte Regegentropfen prasselten an. „Mit wem bist du denn verabredet?“

Oh, wie oft hatten sie dieses Spiel schon gespielt? „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich über das Wochenende zu Schulfreunden fahre. Liegt entsprechend nicht der Verdacht nahe, dass ich mit diesen auch zum Essen verabredet bin?“

„Hätte ja auch ein Lover sein können“, murmelte Stefanie. „Bei dir weiß man ja nie.“

Wieder zuckte Nadja bloß mit den Schultern. „Nein. Nur Schulfreunde. Bei denen ich über das Wochenende bleiben werde.“ Die Lüge war bestens einstudiert.

„Du solltest mich mitnehmen.“ Stef nahm ein Stück Salat auf ihre Gabel und führte es zum Mund. „Das meine ich Ernst.“

„Ja, wie gesagt …“ Nadja trank einen Schluck Schorle, um sich mit der Antwort etwas mehr Zeit zu lassen. „Ich will auch mal Sachen mit meinen Leuten aus der Schule machen und so. Nichts gegen dich.“ Die Vorstellung, dass Stef zu ihrem Wochenende mitkommen würde war auch absurd. Auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass Stef darauf verzichten würde, wenn sie das eigentliche Ziel des Ausflugs kannte.

Für ein paar Sekunden war Stef mit dem Kauen beschäftigt, brachte daher keine Antwort zu stande. Erst als sie den Salat mit Cola runtergespült hatte, erwiderte sie: „Manchmal glaube ich ja doch, dass du heimliche Lover hast. Würde zumindest die Geheimniskrämerei erklären.“

Nadja grinste. „Oh ja, Lover. Gleich mehrere. Und dann lass ich mich so richtig durchnehmen.“ Sie gab ihrer Stimme einen vielsagenden Klang.

Stef prustete los, stellte das Glas rasch ab, bemühte sich aber schnell, ihr Gelächter unter Kontrolle zu kommen. „Also wenn du mehrere hast, dann gib mir einen ab.“

„Na, aber sicher doch“, erwiderte Nadja. „Ich gebe dir dann Bescheid.“ Am besten log man bekanntlich mit der Wahrheit. Nun, der halben Wahrheit in diesem Fall. Denn dass sie am Wochenende zu einem Ehepaar fuhr, um sich durchpeitschen zu lassen, behielt sie lieber für sich. Sie wusste nicht, wie Stef darauf reagieren würde, und wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden. „Sobald ich einen nicht mehr brauche, mein ich“, ergänzte sie schließlich.

Stefanie hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen. „Gut, gut. Ich freue mich schon.“ Wieder kicherte sie leise, seufzte schließlich jedoch. „Man, ich habe lange nicht mehr gedatet.“

„Solltest du dich nicht auf dein Studium konzentrieren?“, meinte Nadja.

Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort. „Vielleicht ginge das ja auch besser, wenn ich nicht so untervögelt wäre.“

Nun kicherte Nadja leise. „Dagegen hilft vielleicht auch ein Vibrator.“

„Klar.“ Stef streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, ehe sie die Gabel in das Stück Lasagne steckte. „Jetzt lass mich essen, bevor es kalt wird.“

Nadja grinste. „Aber sicher, meine Liebste.“

 


	2. Peitschen, Gerten & Reitstunden

Bereits, als sie vorfuhr, spürte Nadja, wie sich ihr Unterleib in freudiger Erwartung zusammenzog. Nach den vergangenen drei Wochen konnte sie die Ablenkung und Abwechselung gut gebrauchen. Ein Wochenende, an dem sie sich verwöhnen ließ. Nun, an dem sie sich durchpeitschen und verwöhnen ließ, wobei ersteres nicht zweiteres ausschlug.

Sie stieg aus ihrem Wagen aus und ging auf das weiß verputzte Haus am Rand des kleinen Vorortes zu, wo Irene wahrscheinlich schon auf sie wartete. Die Garage stand offen und bisher war nur ein Wagen darin. Also war Andre wirklich noch nicht da, ganz wie Irene gesagt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie keine Zweifel daran, dass Irene auch allein etwas mit ihr anzufangen wusste.

Sie klingelte und wartete darauf, dass sich innen etwas rührte.

Durch das milchige Glas war zu sehen, wie das Licht im Flur anging und kurz darauf erklangen Schritte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Irene stand vor ihr.

Anders als Nadja war Irene groß gewachsen. Groß genug, als dass sie früher einmal darüber mit ihrem Selbstbewusstsein gekämpft hatte. Sie war sogar etwas größer als Andre. Ihr dunkles Haar war in einen streng wirkenden Knoten gebunden, als sie Nadja musterte.

„Da bist du ja“, stellte sie mit einem kühlen Lächeln fest. „Komm rein.“

Sie hatten das meiste für diesen Abend bereits zuvor am Telefon geklärt. Nadja hasste es, es hier zu besprechen. Sie war hier, um Spaß zu haben und das hieß nicht zuletzt, ein wenig zu leiden.

Sie trat ein, während Irene die Tür hinter ihr schloss, stellte ihre Tasche ab und öffnete ihre dünne Jeansjacke, unter der sie eine Bluse trug.

„Deine Sachen liegen im Bad“, meinte Irene. „Ich bin in der Küche und koche. Komm zu mir, wenn du dich fertig gemacht hast.“

„Ja, Meisterin“, erwiderte Nadja devot und verbeugte sich.

Während Irene in die Küche zurückkehrte, schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen und ging in das Gästebad, das direkt am Flur lag. Hier gab es nur eine Toilette und eine kleine Dusche und einen Wäschekorb, auf dem, wie versprochen, ihre „Sachen“ lagen: Fünf Lederbänder.

Sie tat, was man von ihr erwartete: Schlüpfte aus ihrer Hose, ihrer Bluse, ihrer Unterwäsche und Socken, duschte sich kurz und trocknete sich dann ab. Dann legte sie die Bände an: Ein Halsband, zusammen mit noch unverbundenen Hand- und Fußschellen aus rotem Leder. Sie steckte ihr eigenes rotes Haar zu zwei Zöpfen hoch, wie Andre es gerne mochte, und machte sich so auf den Weg in die Küche.

Offenbar hatte Irene schon etwas für sie vorbereitet. Ein glänzender, schwarzer Dildo war auf einem Küchenhocker aus Plastik befestigt. Er war mit Gleitgel überzogen.

„Setz dich“, befahl Irene, ohne vom Herd aufzusehen, auf dem etwas süßlich riechendes blubberte. Wahrscheinlich eine Nachspeise.

„Ja, Meisterin“, erwiderte Nadja brav und trat zu dem Hocker. Breitbeinig stellte sie sich darüber, griff mit einer Hand in ihren Schritt um die Spitze des Dildos zu führen und ließ sich dann nieder, wobei sie nicht umher kam, leise zu stöhnen, als das Silikon sie ausfüllte und leicht gegen das obere Ende ihrer Vagina stieß.

Irene sah zu ihr. „Ist etwas?“

„Nein, Meisterin“, antwortete Nadja und schloss die Augen.

Sie spürte ihre eigene Anspannung, spürte das Zittern ihrer Beine, sagte jedoch nichts – man hatte sie ja schließlich nicht aufgefordert zu sprechen. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich bloß auf das Gefühl und den leichten Schmerz.

Schließlich wandte sich Irene ihr zu. „Wie sind deine Prüfungen gelaufen?“

„Gut“, erwiderte Nadja. „Ich denke, ich habe alles bestanden.“

Irene lächelte. „Sehr schön.“ Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Essen zu. „Andre kommt heute etwas später nach Hause, das heißt, du bist mit mir alleine.“

„In Ordnung“, antwortete Nadja.

„Wir werden wohl ein wenig mit deinem Training weitermachen“, kündige Irene an.

„Sehr wohl.“

Dann herrschte Schweigen, während Irene weiter kochte und schließlich den Kopf vom Herd nahm. Sie füllte, was sie gekocht hatte – offenbar Pudding und Soße – auf vier Schüsseln und kam dann mit einer zu ihr herüber. Sie stellte die Schüssel auf dem Tisch ab und nahm dann einen Löffel aus dem Schrank. „Ich möchte ein wenig etwas probieren“, sagte sie. „Lehn dich zurück.“

Nadja gehorchte, lehnte sich zurück, wobei sie sich noch deutlicher der geraden Form des Dildos in sich bewusst wurde. Sie hielt dennoch, wie sie es oft genug geübt hatte, und ließ nur ein leises Keuchen hören, als Irene etwas von dem noch heißen Pudding auf ihre Brüste tropfen ließ.

Irene musterte sie herausfordernd und wartete etwas, während sie betrachtete, wie der Pudding über ihre Haut lief, dann kniete sie sich vor Nadja, begann den nun leicht gekühlten Pudding abzulecken, wobei ihre Zunge schließlich über Nadjas Brustwarze wanderte. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich darum, dann ihre Zähne, sie biss zu, entlockte Nadja damit ein weiteres Keuchen, doch nicht mehr. Dann leckte sie auch den Rest des Puddings von Nadjas recht flachen Brüsten ab. „Nicht schlecht“, meinte sie dann. „Möchtest du auch etwas probieren?“

Nadja nickte. „Sehr gerne, Meisterin“, antwortete sie erstickt.

Irene lächelte. Vorsichtig nahm sie mit den Fingern etwas von dem Pudding auf und steckte ihr dann die Finger in den Mund. Tiefer, immer tiefer in ihren Mund, bis Nadja mit dem Würgereflex kämpfte. Dennoch bemühte sie sich brav, den süßlichen Schokopudding abzulecken, bis Irene ihre Zunge herunterdrückte.

„Du bist immer so ein braves Mädchen“, flüsterte sie und zog ihre Finger aus ihrem Mund, um sie zu küssen. Dann stand sie auf und hob ihren Rock, zeigte, dass sie darunter nichts trug. Sie setzte sich vor Nadja auf den Tisch. „Möchtest du noch etwas?“

Wieder nickte Nadja. „Ja.“ Sie verstand genau, was Irene wollte. Erneut vorsichtig nahm Irene etwas von dem Pudding und schmierte es sich in den eigenen Schritt. Dann nahm sie Nadjas Kopf und drückte ihn dahin. „Mach schön sauber, ja?“

Also tat Nadja, wie ihr geheißen. Sie leckte zwischen Irenes Schamlippen, leckte über ihren Kitzler, stellte sicher den Pudding gänzlich aufzulecken, ehe sie mit den Fingern Irenes Schamlippen spreizen wollte, jedoch einen leichten Schlag auf die Finger bekam. „Keine Hände“, tadelte Irene. „Nimm deine Hände und leg sie auf die Fußgelenke. Das wird eine gute Übung sein.“

Wieder verstand Nadja. Sie hob ihre Füße, hielt sie mit den Händen fest, musste das Gewicht verlagern, um nicht umzufallen, und wimmerte leise, als der größte Teil ihres Gewichts auf dem Dildo lag. Dennoch beugte sie sich vor, um zu tun, was man von ihr erwartete. Sie leckte Irene, die zufrieden seufzte und Nadjas Gesicht noch weiter in den eigenen Schritt drückte, bis sie schließlich kam.

Sie tätschelte Nadjas Kopf. „Brav gemacht. Das wird langsam was mit deinem Training.“ Sie lächelte. „Ich denke, wir sollten nach unten gehen, oder?“

„Natürlich, Meisterin.“ Sie wartete, dass Irene aufstand, kurz zur Anrichte ging und eine Leine aus einer Schublade nahm, die sie an Nadjas Halsband befestigte, um daran zu ziehen.

„Dann komm. Steh auf.“

Nadja tat, wie ihr geheißen. Sie ließ ihre Füße los, stellte ihre Beine breitbeinig und schob sich vorsichtig hoch, während ihre eigenen Säfte ihre Beine hinabliefen. Dann folgte sie ihrer Meisterin den Flur entlang und zu einer Tür, die wie sie wusste, in den Keller führte.

Irene schloss die Tür auf und öffnete. „Geh vor“, befahl sie dann.

Auch jetzt gehorchte Nadja, trat durch die Tür in den Keller, der vollkommen eingerichtet war, mit verputzten und tapezierten Wänden. Hier unten war unter anderem ein kleiner Trainingsraum, aber auch ihr Zimmer für die Zeit, dass sie hier war. Die Folterkammer, wie Andre es immer liebevoll nannte, wo auch die neuste Anschaffung der beiden stand. Ein spanischer Bock.

Sie hatten ihn schon vor zwei Wochen einmal benutzt und Nadja fürchtete und freute sich gleichzeitig auf den zweiten Versuch.

Während Irene sie an der Leine führte, ging sie voraus zu ihrem Zimmer, wartete dann aber, da es – wie immer – abgeschlossen war. Sie ließ es Irene aufschließen und ging dann herein.

Die Folterkammer war äußerlich gut ausgestattet – besser, als Nadja es sich je hätte erlauben können – mit einer ganzen Sammlung von Spielzeug, einem Bett, an dem mehrere Ringe zum Festbinden befestigt waren, einem Andreaskreuz und eben auch dem spanischen Bock, der aus praktikablen Gründen niedriger als Standhöhe war.

„Auf den Boden“, befahl Irene und Nadja gehorchte.

Sie würde nicht hinterfragen, was Irene genau geplant hatte. Stattdessen kniete sie sich hin, beugte sich vor, bis ihre Stirn den Boden berührte und verharrte so.

Irene ging zu einem Regal, kam dann zurück und kniete sich hinter sie. Ohne ein Wort von ihr prallte eine dünne Lederfläche, wohl ein Gürtel, auf Nadjas Hintern, entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen, ehe sie sich auf den nächsten Hieb vorbereitete. Wieder schnellte der Gürtel zu, dann noch einmal, hinterließ schmerzende Striemen auf Hintern und Oberschenkeln. Gesamt fünfzehn Mal schlug Irene so zu, stand dann wieder auf, holte das nächste Folterwerkzeug. Ein glucksendes Geräusch verriet Nadja, dass sie offenbar Gleitgel auf etwas schmierte, ehe sie zurückkehrte. „Jetzt schön entspannen.“

Nadja wusste, was das hieß. Sie gehorchte, entspannte ihre Beckenmuskeln und ließ zu, dass Irene einen Plug in ihren Hintern schob.

„Leg dich aufs Bett“, war ihr nächster Befehl.

Wieder gehorchte Nadja schweigend. Sie stand auf, lief zum Bett und legte sich darauf, so, dass ihr Schritt von der Seite des Bettes aus zu sehen war. Sie machte die Beine breit, um ihren Schritt gut zu zeigen.

„Du bist schon sehr aufgeregt, kann das sein?“, fragte Irene und berührte ihren Schritt, der vollkommen feucht war.

„Ja, Meisterin.“

„Ein Grund mehr es noch etwas herauszuzögern, hmm?“, erwiderte Irene. Sie holte weitere Gegenstände: Zwei Saugnäpfe, einen Ballknebel und eine Gerte.

„Fangen wir erst einmal damit an“, sagte sie und schritt um das Bett herum. Sie nahm den Knebel, wartete darauf, dass Nadja den Mund aufmachte und schob ihn dann herein, um ihn dann festzumachen. Dann strich sie sanft über Nadjas Brüste, reizte leicht mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Nippel, ehe sie fest in diese Kniff, sie zwirbelte und dann daran zog, bis Nadja ein Schreien nicht länger unterdrücken konnte, auch wenn er vom Knebel gedämpft wurde. Dennoch hielt Irene ihre Nippel für einige Sekunden mehr so fest. Erst dann wanderten ihre Finger in Nadjas Schritt, strichen durch ihren Saft und schmierten diesen dann um die Brustwarzen, ehe sie den ersten Saugnapf ansetzte.

Sie legte ihn an, pumpte ihn dann fest, zog damit mehr und mehr Blut in Nadjas Brustwarze und das umgebene Gewebe, das sich schmerzhaft ausdehnte. Sie verkniff sich jedoch einen weiteren Schrei. Dasselbe wiederholte Irene an der anderen Brustwarze.

Dann kniete sie sich auf das Bett, so dass ihre Beine zu beiden Seiten von Nadjas Brust waren, und nahm die Gerte. „Beine schön gespreizt lassen, ja?“, wies sie Nadja an und schlug dann zu.

Der Schlag brannte in Nadjas Schritt, verfehlte nur knapp ihre Klit, wurde jedoch schnell vom nächsten Schlag gefolgt und dann vom nächsten. Immer wieder sauste die Spitze der Gerte in ihren Schritt, bis dieser langsam aber sicher taub wurde.

Immer wieder stiegen erstickte Schreie in Nadjas Kehle auf, während ihre Schritt immer mehr pochte. Dann, nach 25 Schlägen, stoppte Irene und rieb erneut Nadjas Schamlippen.

Langsam kehrte das Gefühl und damit der Schmerz in diese zurück.

„Das ist gut“, stellte Irene schließlich fest. Sie stand auf, ging wieder ums Bett herum und griff dann nach der Leine. „Steh auf.“

Nadja kämpfte sich hoch, wobei die Saugnäpfe an ihren Brüsten auf und ab hüpften. Dann aber stand sie vor Irene, die noch immer die Gerte in der Hand hielt. Mit dieser fuhr sie dem Rand von Nadjas Kinn entlang, lächelte dabei zufrieden. „Damit können wir schon etwas mehr arbeiten, oder?“

Nadja nickte unterwürfig.

Irene ging zum Regal hinüber, nahm eins der darauf gefalteten Handtücher und ging damit zu Nadja zurück. „Beine breit“, forderte sie wieder und wieder gehorchte Nadja.

Sie ließ Irene ihren Schritt trocknen, dann auch die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, erlaubte es dann, dass Irene zwei weitere Ledergurte, an denen mehrere metallene Ringe hingen, nahm und an ihren Oberschenkeln befestigte.

Irene musterte sie zufrieden. „Du weißt, was zu tun ist.“

Nadja zitterte, gehorchte aber. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut, zögerte nun aber. Sie stieg auf den Klotz zur Seite des Bocks und schwang dann ihr rechtes Bein hinüber, stützte sich dabei auf der spitz zulaufende Fläche vorsichtig ab. Ihre Füße stützten sich auf dem Boden ab, doch sie setzte sich hin, wie man es von ihr erwartete, bis die Spitze Ecke in ihren Schritt schnitt. Ein Wimmern stieg in ihrer Kehle hinauf.

Irene nahm ein kurzes Lederseil, an dessen Enden jeweils ein kurzer Karabiner befestigt war und trat damit zu ihr. Sie hackte den ersten Karabiner an dem Ring von Nadjas Fußfessel ein zog den Fuß damit vorsichtig in die Höhe, bis sie das andere Ende an dem Oberschenkelgurt befestigen und das Bein damit fesseln konnte.

Lächelnd musterte sie Nadja. „Kriegst du das andere Bein auch hoch?“ Sie nahm ein zweites Lederseil, ging um sie rum und stützte Nadja, damit sie das Gleichgewicht nicht verlor, während sie auch ihr rechtes Bein anwinkelte und damit ein Großteil ihres Gewichtes auf ihrem Schritt ruhte.

Wieder wimmerte Nadja, erhielt dafür jedoch keine Reaktion von Irene, die das zweite Seil befestigte.

Dann, endlich, betrachtete sie ihr Werk, während Nadja instinktiv versuchte, eine bequeme Stellung zu geben, die es jedoch nicht gab. „Sehr hübsch“, beschloss Irene. „So gefällst du mir, Sklavin.“

Nadja schloss ihre Augen. Es tat so weh. Die Schläge hatten ihre Pussy, ihre Klit bereits wund und empfindlich gemacht und nun schnitt die spitze Kante des Bocks da herein. Dennoch turnte es sie gleichzeitig an, ließ erneut Säfte in ihr quellen, die ihre Haut noch empfindlicher werden ließen. „Jetzt die Arme hoch“, forderte Irene.

Nadja gehorchte, ahnend was als nächstes kommen würde. Sie hob ihre Arme, faltete diese über dem Kopf zusammen, griff mit ihren Händen nach dem jeweils anderen Ellenbogen. Dann trafen mehrere Lederriemen ihren Rücken in einem weiteren Peitschenschlag. Es folgte der nächste. Dann der nächste. Der vierte traf ihre Seite.

Nadja zitterte und spürte gleichzeitig die Erregung in sich ansteigen. Sie würde gleich kommen. Sie würde gleich vor Schmerzen kommen.

Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen hervor, während weitere Schläge sie trafen. Etwas Speichel tropfte am Rand des Knebels ihr Kinn hinab. Die Kante schnitt tiefer in ihr Gewebe. Ihre Nippel schmerzten.

Der nächste Schlag entlockte ihr ein Stöhnen, als die Schmerzen mehr und mehr von ihrer Ekstase überwältigt wurden. Noch ein Schlag. Ihre Haut würde sicher wieder blau werden. Der nächste. Gleich war sie soweit. Noch ein Schlag. Dann kam sie mit einem wieder erstickten Schrei.

Irene ließ die Peitsche sinken und betrachtete ihr Werk lächelnd. Sie kam zu ihr hinüber, zog leicht an dem Knebel. „War das etwa ein Orgamus?“

Nadja nickte atemlos. Langsam verebbte die Ekstase, ließ wieder mehr Platz für die Schmerzen.

Vorsichtig wischte Irene eine ihrer Tränen zur Seite. „Geht es noch?“

Wieder nickte Nadja. Ihr Herz hämmerte, doch sie wollte mehr davon, mehr von diesem intensiven Gefühl. „Ja.“

Also nahm Irene den Knebel, steckte ihn wieder in ihren Mund und gab ihr einen seichten Klaps auf die Wange. „Ich denke, ich mache mal ein kleines Foto von dir. Warte kurz.“ Sie ging zur Tür, verließ das Zimmer und ließ Nadja so zurück, während sie versuchte, mit den Beinen etwas Halt auf dem Holz des Bocks zu finden.

Schließlich, nach einer kurzen Zeit, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, kam Irene zurück, ihr Handy in der Hand. Sie hob es. „Bitte lächeln.“ Dann machte sie ein Foto, ging ein Stück um den Bock herum, machte dann das nächste. Als sie fertig war stellte sie sich vor Nadja. „Schauen wir mal, ob Andre damit schneller nach Hause kommt, hmm?“

Nadja nickte nur.

Prüfend musterte Irene sie, ehe sie begann, sich selbst auszuziehen. Ordentlich legte sie ihre Kleidung neben das Bett auf den Boden, schritt dann zur Kommode und holte einen Dildo hervor. Mit diesem legte sie sich auf das Bett und begann zu masturbieren.

Nadja wimmerte im Protest, wurde jedoch nicht ignoriert. Natürlich nicht. Wurde mit ihren Schmerzen so allein gelassen.

Es war ein Auf und Ab. Mal nahmen die Schmerzen zu, mal nahmen sie ab. Vorrangig waren es die Schmerzen ihres Schritts, doch ab und an spürte sie auch ein Stechen ihrer Brüste. Immer wieder verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht weiter nach Vorne oder Hinten. Während Vorne die Kante in ihre Klit zu schneiden schien, drückte sie hinten den zu großen Plug weiter in ihre Gedärme. Nadja wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, denn was sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte konnten genau so gut fünf Minuten sein. Irene sah immer wieder lächelnd zu ihr, während sie sich selbst verwöhnte.

Dann erklangen Schritte auf der Treppe. Andre musste da sein.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Irenes Mann kam herein.

Er trug noch eine Anzughose und ein Hemd, wobei eine Delle an seiner Hose deutlich seine Vorfreude zeigte. Er blieb zögerlich stehen, sah von seiner Frau zu Nadja und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ihr habt einfach schon ohne mich angefangen?“

„Wir konnten ja nicht ewig warten“, erwiderte Irene und stand auf. Sie ging zu ihrem Mann hinüber, griff nach der Delle in seiner Hose und rieb daran. „Willst du mir vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft leisten?“

Sein Blick wanderte prüfend zu Nadja, die Protestlaute von sich gab, dabei aber nickte. Sie war nicht wichtig. Man konnte sie einfach ignorieren. Immerhin war sie nur eine Sklavin hier im Haus. Dann nickte er. „Aber natürlich.“ Damit küsste er seine Frau.

Nadja blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zuzusehen, wie Irene Andre entkleidete, ihn aufs Bett drückte und begann es mit ihm zu treiben, während sie selbst in ihrer Situation blieb, der sie eigentlich hätte entkommen können, hätte sie es gewollt.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Andre mit einem Stöhnen kam und für einige Sekunden neben seiner Frau liegen blieb, sich dann aber aufrichtete. „Du hast mit ihr geübt?“

„Ja, ein wenig“, erwiderte Irene.

„Ihre Vorderseite hat soweit aber wenig Liebe bekommen“, meinte er dann und stand auf. Er ging zu Nadja hinüber und lächelte sie an. „Na, Kleines?“ Er griff nach ihrer linken Brust, drückte sie unterhalb des Saugnapfes zusammen, so dass zischend etwas Luft in das Vakuum gesogen wurde und nahm den Saugnapf dann ab. Kleine bläuliche Flecken, wie von einem Knutschfleck, hatten sich um ihre Brustwarze gebildet. Dann wiederholte er dasselbe auf der anderen Seite.

Dann nahm er dieselbe Peitsche, wie Irene zuvor. „Lehn dich zurück, Kleines.“

Nadja gehorchte, lehnte sich zurück und streckte Bauch und Brust dabei heraus. Sie spürte erneut ein Zittern durch ihren Körper gehen, während er ausholte. Dann prasselten die Lederriemen auf ihre Brüste, brachten sie zum Wimmern.

Dieses Mal war die Ekstase weniger groß, wenngleich spürbar, schaffte es nicht ihre Schmerzen gänzlich zu vertreiben. Dennoch hielt sie durch, während die Schläge auf sie einprasselten. Sie zählte nicht mit, verkniff sich zu viele Schmerzenslaute.

Als die Schläge aufhörten, glühte ihre Haut rötlich. Er schlug selten so fest zu, wie seine Frau.

„Ich denke, das reicht“, sagte er und sah zu Irene. „Wir sollten sie darunter holen.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte Irene. „Dabei macht sie sich darauf so hübsch.“ Dennoch ging sie hin und löste die Riemen an den Fußfesseln, erlaubte es damit Nadja ihre Beine auszustrecken und etwas von ihrem Gewicht von ihrem Schritt zu nehmen.

„Bring sie zum Bett“, meinte Andre dann.

Irene musterte Nadja. „Du hast ihn gehört. Dein Meister will sich noch ein wenig mit dir amüsieren.“

Nadja nickte. Ihre Beine zitterten, als sie sie durchdrückte und irgendwie vom Bock abstieg. Sie musste sich festhalten, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Dann folgte sie ihrer Meisterin zum Bett, ließ es zu, dass ihre Leine dort festgebunden wurde.

„Auf alle Viere“, befahl Irene und Nadja gehorchte. Sie streckte ihren Hintern in die Höhe und verharrte so, während Andre hinter ihr Platz nahm. Er betastete ihre Schamlippen, spreizte sie, wahrscheinlich in einer Untersuchung, ob die Folter irgendwelche ernsthaften Wunden hinterlassen hatte. Dann ließ er zwei seiner Finger in sie hineingleiten, spreizte sie in ihrem Innern, während sie nur durch den Knebel erstickt stöhnen konnte.

Sie merkte, wie Irene erneut zur Kommode hinüberging und wusste, was sie tun würde. Sie war wenig überrascht, als Andre kurz darauf begann, etwas Gleitgel um ihre wunde Pussy herum zu verteilen und dann einen dicken Dildo in sie hineinsteckte. Wieder spürte sie den Schmerz, konnte aber nichts tun, außer ihn zu ertragen.

Andre bewegte den Dildo, vor und zurück, reizte sie damit bis nach nur kurzer Zeit ein unfreiwilliger Orgasmus über sie rollte, sie aufschreien ließ. Dann zog er den Dildo heraus, kniete sich hinter sie und drang in sie ein. Während sie noch zitterte, fickte er sie mit einigen festen Bewegungen, griff dabei nach ihren Zöpfen um daran zu ziehen, zwang sie dazu den Oberkörper weiter anzuheben. Dann ergoss er sich in sie und zog sein Glied wieder heraus.

Nadja konnte nicht mehr. Ihre Hüfte kippte zur Seite, während sie auf dem Bett zusammensackte. Ihre Beine zitterten unkontrollierbar, während Irene sich neben sie setzte und über ihren Hintern strich.

„Das war sehr brav“, lobte sie sanft. „Ich denke, das reicht jetzt.“ Dann löste sie den Knebel. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Nadja brauchte, um ihre Worte zu finden. Ihre Stimme war leise und heiser. „Ja“, hauchte sie. Ihr Körper schmerzte, doch sie fühlte sich gut. Viel zu gut. Gleichzeitig liefen auf Tränen über ihre Wangen. Ihre Augen brannten.

„Du bist unglaublich“, meinte Andre und begann ihre Beine zu trocknen. „Du hast dir gleich ein Bad verdient.“

Nadja nickte. „Danke, Meister“, flüsterte sie und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. Ja, ein Bad konnte sie gut gebrauchen.

 

 


End file.
